DEEP
by kyokumura
Summary: El ruido de las maquinas no paraba de sonar estridentemente, la habitacion era sofocante. Oía las voces de los enfermeros hablarle pero su cerebro se negaba a procesar las palabras que escuchaba, su existencia se habia convertido en algo irrelevante segundos. El corazon de su hermano exhalo un ultimo latido que fue reflejado en el Holter antes de detenerse para siempre. (2 4 x 1)
1. PROLOGO

Ichimatsu jalaba a su hermano mayor por el gorro de la sudadera roja. No es que realmente quisiera llevarlo arrastrando por la calle, o en realidad una pequeña parte de el si queria hacerlo pero preferia callar su lado racional y preocupado por el mayor y seguirlo arrastrando. Habian pasado toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche con Chibita bebiendo y festejando pues el mayor habia ganado por primera vez en el Pachinko.

Los otros dos menores arrastraban a los dos sobrantes mientras hablaban de trivialidades para pasar el rato.

Osomatsu comenzo un monólogo sobre lo increible que el era por haber hecho tal hazaña como ganar en el Pachinko.

-Ichimatchuuu~ Tu onii-chan hoy gano taaaaanto.

-Hai, hai. Callate de una vez Tontomatsu-niisan.

-Onii-chan esta taaaaaaan feliz

-Mh.

-Ichimatchu...

-Que? - El cuarto hermano odiaba tener que ser el encargado de llevar al primer hermano pues eso solia incluir el aguantar las estupideces que dijera en ese estado.

-Quiero vomit- Y en ese momento Ichimatsu Matsuno comenzo a odiar mas su vida al sentir a su hermano mayor depositar parte de su vomito en SU pierna.

Ichimatsu solto a su golpeado hermano mayor sobre el futon despues de haberlo aseado. El mayor no habia logrado evitar el vomito bañandolo a el y a si mismo en la asquerosidad.

Choromatsu lo habia enviado inmediatamente al baño junto con el primero para lavarse.

-Osomatsu-niisan quitate la ropa. -Ichimatsu intentaba evitar girar el rostro hacia donde estaba su hermano. Desde que tenia uso de razon habia intentado evitar sentir ese extraño nerviosismo que se producia cuando ambos estaban en la misma habitacion.

-Ichimatchuu... quitame la ropa...-Unas orejas gatunas salieron de la cabeza del cuarto hermano ante la insinuacion sexual que conllevaba esas simples palabras segun el , aunque realmente su hermano lo dijera porque realmente necesitara ayuda.

-Tsk! Osomatsu - niisan eres un inutil.- Las manos de Ichimatsu temblaban levemente mientras iba exponiendo mas y mas la piel del mayor.

-Y virginal jajaajjaja.- Osomatsu reia descontroladamente a lo que a su parecer era un gran chiste mientras Ichimatsu suspiraba resignado.

Acercandose a su hermano mayor se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.- Levanta los brazos,

Inutilmatsu-niisan. - Osomatsu obedecio alegremente logrando hacer que los mofletes de Ichimatsu se colorearan sutilmente. Si bien Ichimatsu solia odiar cuando su hermano mayor se emborrachaba habia pequeñas cosas que disfrutaba del mayor cuando se encontraba en ese estado ya que solia ser mas docil.

-Yeeeeeeeeeiii! -Osomatsu movia los brazos alegremente con una energia que opacaba enormemente a la de Jyushimatsu.

-Osomatsu quedate quieto! - Ichimatsu fruncia el ceño intentando atrapar a un Osomatsu atorado con su sudadera y los brazos levantados.

-No~~ - Osomatsu reia alegremente sin ver nada de su alrededor por la sudadera, asi que no reacciono a tiempo para evitar que Ichimatsu se tirara sobre el. -AUXILIOOOOOO VIOLACION! MAMÁ! WILL SMITH! KARAMATSUUU! ALGUIEEEEEEEEEN! -

-YA GUARDA SILENCIO ,MIERDA!- Osomatsu guardo silencio subitamente. -Bien, ahora vamos a ducharte. - Ichimatsu se levanto sujetando a su hermano para que este se incorporara usando a su hermano menor como impulso.

-Ichimatchu... - Osomatsu movia las manos de un lado a otro en la bañera mientras Ichimatsu tallaba su espalda.

-Que? -Ichimatsu recorria la espalda de su hermano mayor con ambas manos , tallandolo mientras hacia el mismo recorrido con los ojos. Su hermano mayor a pesar de la vida sedentaria que solia llevar era bastante delgado, demasiado para su propio gusto, inclusive era mas delgado que el! *

-Tengo nauseas... - Osomatsu giro el rostro ligeramente para poder mirar a su hermano menor a los ojos cosa que hizo acelerar el pulso de Ichimatsu.

-Es logico despues de todo lo que tomaste, Imbecilmatsu-niisan.-

-Oh, cierto- Osomatsu decio dejar sus nauseas de lado y seguir disfrutando de los cuidados de su hermano menor.

Karamatsuuuuuu~ -Osomatsu se lanzo sobre su primer hermano menor tomandolo totalmente desprevenido, mas sin embargo no le molestaba cuando su hermano mayor se tiraba sobre el.

-Que pasa, my buraza? -Karamatsu rodeo la cintura de su hermano mayor quien se habia tirado entre sus piernas.

-Oe, no me manosees, Karamatchu~ - Osomatsu reia divertido mientras colocaba ambos brazos en el cuello de su hermano menor quedando en un intimo abrazo.

-Quien es el que se lanzo a mis brazos? Sabia que soy irresistible pero esto es demasiado incluso para mi.

-Pff, jajajajajaja si claro, lo que digas. Oe Karamatsu, salgamos a pasar tiempo de hermanos juntos.

-Dejame adivinar: Te gastaste tu dinero y quieres ir al pachinko o a las carreras de caballos a "divertirnos"** mientras me ignoras y te gastas mi dinero?

-Karamatsu, lo haces sonar muy mal si lo dices de esa manera... Aunque basicamente es eso.

Karamatsu suspiro resignado , su hermano siempre iba a ser asi. -Bien, solo por esta vez te prestare dinero.- Aunque siempre decia lo mismo y siempre volvia a prestarle dinero a Osomatsu si con eso lograba ver sonreir a este.

-Karamatsuuuuuuuuu! Eres el mejor! - El mayor aprovecho que seguian abrazados para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del menor, justo en ese momento la puerta corrediza se abria revelando a un molesto Ichimatsu por la escena que presenciaba.

Ichimatsu corrio hacia su hermano mayor para jalarlo del gorro de su sudadera roja y separarlo del otro.

-Tontomatsu-niisan y mierdamatsu no deberian pasar tanto tiempo juntos, su nivel de basura es demasiado alto para este mundo***

-Ichimatsu, porque no acompañas a tus onii-chan y salimos los tres?

-Estar en el mismo lugar que Mierdamatsu me enferma, asi que paso.

-Entonces supongo solo seremos Osomatsu y yo. -Karamatsu jalo el brazo de su unico hermano mayor provocando que este volviera a la posicion inicial entre sus brazos mientras intentaba disimular una pequeña sonrisa prepotente.

Karamatsu solia dejar que su hermano menor Ichimatsu lo molestara todo lo que quisiese, mas sin embargo no dejaria que el fuera el que se quedara exclusivamente con el mayor.

A diferencia de lo que todos solian pensar, Karamatsu no era tan idiota como parecia, el sabia que los sentimientos que tenia por su hermano mayor no eran meramente fraternales, llevaba años siendo de su conocimiento, tambien sabia lo que Ichimatsu sentia por Osomatsu aunque intentara negarselo. Lo sabia de primera mano, despues de todo, el habia pasado por el mismo desconcierto.

-Ah? No te estas creyendo demasiado , Imbecil]? - Una vena se marco notoriamente en el rostro de Ichimatsu, el tono en que Karamatsu le habia hablado lo enojo, si, pero no tanto como el ver las descaradas manos posarse en la cintura de SU hermano mayor.****

Osomatsu vio la pelea que se avecinaba y prefirio evitarla separandose del segundo hermano, sus hermanos menores siempre habian sido posesivos , todos, incluso de niños peleaban por ver quien jugaria con el.

-Saben? Ya no tengo ganas de salir. Ire a comer algo. - Y sin mas se levanto dejando a los dos menores solos y saliendo por la puerta.

El silencio incomodo reino en la habitacion, mas sin embargo Karamatsu lo rompio con una pregunta que cambiaria el destino de la familia y de varios miembros de ella.

-Ichimatsu... Que sientes por Osomatsu?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: 1239 PALABRAS DE FIC + NOTAS En si, el prologo es corto porque los demas son muy largos, no queria meter todo lo que sucedera , pero si una introduccion que muestre los lazos del primer , segundo y cuarto hermano. El proximo capitulo, que es oficialmente el primero no incluira nada de lo que se dijo en el prologo, sino que empezaremos a ver donde comenzo el amor de Karamatsu por su hermano Osomatsu y tambien donde nacio el amor de Ichimatsu.

*: Uno de los sintomas de la enfermedad que Osomatsu sufrira es perdida de peso.

**: Osito se divierte con los caballos *wink wink*

***: Mi mami suele decir que cuando nos juntamos mi hermano y yo somos mas kkitas y es demasiada kk para el mundo (?

****: Ichimatsu pliz, Osomatsu es hermano de todos (?

PD: FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA 3


	2. Donde comienza el amor? (Ichimatsu)

**¿Donde comienza el amor? (Ichimatsu)**

Un Ichimatsu de 15 años caminaba atravesando los pasillos de su recinto escolar, su mirada siempre evitando la de los demás, mas sin embargo pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Había escuchado a alguien decir que uno de los sextillizos se había metido en una pelea, y era obvio el cual de todos había sido: Osomatsu.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras movía sus pies hacia la azotea donde sabia estaba el mayor.

-Osomatsu-kun, es realmente guapo, ¿No crees? -Unas chicas hablaban sobre su hermano unos metros adelante de él.

-Todos son iguales, Sakura. -La voz de la chica sonó como si le dijera la obviedad más grande, y así era.

-Si lo sé, pero él tiene algo misterioso, y es tan fuerte y gracioso. Definitivamente yo saldría con alguien así.

Ichimatsu hizo un gracioso mohín al escuchar lo dicho por la chica, sin saber si le desagradaba la idea porque estuviera hablando de SU hermano, o porque el mayor dejaría de ser virgen primero y se lo restregaría en la cara siempre.

Se sujetó el estómago y detuvo su andar dejando que las chicas se alejaran de él y convirtiendo sus voces en susurros inaudibles para él.

¿Acaso estaba celoso de su hermano? No, simplemente ridículo.

Con el estómago revuelto por los comentarios de las chicas, Ichimatsu meditaba sobre su hermano mayor.

Osomatsu era una molestia, irresponsable, terco, tacaño, ladrón. Pero no era una mala persona. Las mejillas de Ichimatsu se colorearon ante sus pensamientos. Debería dejar de pensar estupideces y seguir buscando a su hermano.

Desvió su andar hacia la escalera que conducía a la azotea. Entrecerró los ojos ante el abrazador sol intentando vislumbrar a su hermano.

-Ichimatsu~~

Ichimatsu brinco ante el susurro de una voz cantando su nombre.

-¿Que carajos? - Volteaba a todos lados intentando encontrarlo sin resultados.

-Aquí arriba, Ichi. -Osomatsu asomaba la cabeza en el techo de donde estaba situada la puerta que dirigía a la azotea ***** -¿Me buscabas?

-Que haces ahí, Tontomatsu-niisan? -Ichimatsu levanto la vista frunciendo más el ceño por tener que exponerse tanto al sol.

-Las profesoras me buscaban así que decidí esconderme un rato. - Osomatsu regreso a su posición original la cual consistía en estar acostado mirando el cielo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza en clara muestra de que si Ichimatsu quería seguir hablando debía subir con él.

 _Es como un niño_.-Pensó Ichimatsu mientras se disponía a subir junto a su hermano mayor.

-¿Y bien? Para que me buscabas, Ichimatsu? -Osomatsu ni siquiera se dignó a abrir los ojos para ver a su hermano.

-Me aburría y quería molestar a alguien y no encontré a Mierdamatsu.- Mentira. Ichimatsu estaba ligeramente preocupado de que su hermano mayor hubiera sido lastimado en aquella pelea. Mas al verlo fijamente se dio cuenta que solo tenía un ligero golpe en la mejilla y los nudillos algo pelados y ensangrentados, mas no sabía si la sangre era suya o del otro chico.

-Deberías dejar de llamar a Karamatsu de esa manera...- Osomatsu solo abrió un ojo para mirarlo y notar como el cuarto hermano hacia un mohín al escuchar el nombre del segundo hermano. -Pareces ex-novia resentida, ¿sabes?

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que dices demasiadas estupideces? -Ichimatsu intento no pensar en el hecho de que el primer hermano al parecer no tenía problema con sugerir algún tipo de emparejamiento entre hermanos.

-Suelen decírmelo bastante, pero es parte de mi encanto. -Osomatsu sonrió socarronamente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Tu encanto es ser un imbécil... -Susurro Ichimatsu después de un rato en el que pensó que su hermano dormía.

-Oh, así que Ichimatsu-kun admite que tengo algún encanto. -Osomatsu reía mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado y ver fijamente a su hermano.

-Por supuesto que no, imbécil. -Ichimatsu giro el rostro para no dejarlo al alcance de la vista de su hermano mayor mientras un suave sonrojo cubría sus mejillas sin entender bien el porqué.

-Oh, Ichimatsu-kun es tan lindo~~.- Osomatsu se acercó a Ichimatsu mientras le hacía cosquillas en el vientre haciendo que el otro inmediatamente comenzara a reír.

-¡Basta! jajajaja ¡Para! jajajaja, ¡te digo que pares! -Ichimatsu empujo a Osomatsu quedando recostado sobre él y sosteniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Vale, vale, perdí. Jajajaja.- Ichimatsu sabía que su hermano era lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitárselo de encima más el solo volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía con uno de sus hermanos.

 _Osomatsu es bastante atractivo... ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ACABO DE PENSAR?!_

Ichimatsu estaba totalmente shockeado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, después de todo eran sextillizos, ¡TODOS TIENEN EL MISMO ROSTRO!

Definitivamente dormir al lado de Mierdamatsu le estaba pegando lo narcisista.

-Oi, Ichimatsu... ¿qué tal si me sueltas de una vez? - Osomatsu abrió los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con el rostro sonrojado de Ichimatsu. - En que cosas obscenas piensas, eh, Ichimatchu? -Osomatsu sonrió entre socarrona y divertidamente al ver como se coloreaba más el rostro del cuarto hermano.

Ichimatsu afianzo el agarre en Osomatsu mientras acercaba más su rostro al mayor logrando descolocar la sonrisa de este. -Realmente quieres saberlo, ¿Osomatsu-niisan?

En el momento en que dijo su nombre acerco sus labios a la oreja del mayor mientras soplaba levemente. ¡¿En qué rayos se había metido?! , Ichimatsu no sabía porque su cuerpo se encontraba tan confundido. Su cuerpo se dividía entre acercarse más al calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermano mayor o separarse rápidamente, fingir que todo fue una extraña broma y salvar su dignidad.

Osomatsu comenzaba a ponerse bastante nervioso, su corazón latía acelerado y desbocado. ¿Desde cuándo Ichimatsu lo ponía tan nervioso?

 _Quizá es porque Ichimatsu es raro..._ _y sombrío._ \- Según Osomatsu esa era una explicación bastante lógica para explicar su nerviosismo.

Osomatsu era una persona básica, no le gustaba pensar demasiado en las cosas o pensar demasiado en el significado de las cosas. Aunque estos fueran sus sentimientos.

-OSOMATSU?! -La puerta debajo de ellos vibro con el fuerte portazo que di alguien al entrar.

Ichimatsu gruño sin saber realmente porque mientras se quitaba de encima del mayor y este se incorporaba.

-Oe, Karamatsu~ Estoy aquí. -Karamatsu giro hacia el sonido de la voz de su único hermano mayor.

-¡OSOMATSUUUU, ME DIJERON QUE ESTUVISTE EN UNA PELEA! , ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿TE LASTIMARON?- Ichimatsu gruño de nuevo, desde hacía bastante tiempo el segundo hermano se la pasaba muy al pendiente del chico de sudadera roja, cosa que molestaba en sobremanera a Ichimatsu.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. -Osomatsu sonreía alegremente al tener la atención de sus dos hermanos menores. -Olvidas que onii-chan es muy fuerte.

-Sí, bueno, es imposible olvidar eso. Es solo que quería ser el primero en ver que estuvieras bien.- Karamatsu poso la vista en Ichimatsu mientras su semblante se ensombrecía levemente. -Pero al parecer no lo fui.

-No, Ichimatsu llego hace rato. -Osomatsu al parecer no noto el cambio en el semblante de Karamatsu.

-Tienes algún problema con eso, Mierdamatsu-niisan?- Ichimatsu miraba con mala cara a Karamatsu. Quien mierdas se cree para querer acaparar a Osomatsu?

-No, ninguno. ¿Y qué hacían allá ustedes dos? -Karamatsu entrecerró los ojos notando la cercanía que había entre el primer y cuarto hermano.

-Nada realmente, ¿quieres subir? - Osomatsu realmente no se daba cuenta de la creciente tensión que nacía entre el segundo y cuarto hermano.

-No puedo, tengo club de teatro. Solo vine a ver como estabas. -Karamatsu parecía reacio a dejarlos solos más recordó algo importante. -Ichimatsu, ¿que acaso hoy no era tu turno de cuidar a la mascota de la clase? Deberías ir por ella de una vez.

 _Mierda, lo había olvidado por completo._ \- Ichimatsu hizo el amago de levantarse más fue detenido por Osomatsu.

-Vamos juntos, Ichimatsu~ -Osomatsu se levantó de un brinco mientras sonreía a Ichimatsu.-Es aburrido estar aquí solo.

-Osomatsu, ¿no quieres acompañarme al club de teatro? Siempre dices que quieres verme actuar. -Karamatsu se veía algo nervioso por evitar que Ichimatsu y Osomatsu pasaran tiempo junto.

-Eh?! ¿Enserio puedo? -Los ojos de Osomatsu brillaron al saber que su hermano Karamatsu cumpliría su capricho de dejarlo ver actuar.

-Osomatsu-niisan... dijiste que irías conmigo. -Ichimatsu coloco la mano en el hombre de Osomatsu mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

-Oh, es cierto. Lo siento Karamatchu, quizá en otra ocasión. Mientras vamos todos juntos.

Osomatsu brinco del lugar para caer al lado de Karamatsu y salir por la puerta alegremente.

Ichimatsu también brinco más sin embargo fue detenido por Karamatsu puesto que lo sujeto por el hombro.

-Parece que eres bastante cercano a Osomatsu-niisan ultimamente, no, Ichimatsu? -El rostro de Karamatsu era bastante serio exceptuando su ceño el cual se veia levemente fruncido.

-No veo cual es el problema de eso, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no debería importarte, no crees , Karamatsu-niisan?

-Si eso incluye a Osomatsu, me interesa.

-No veo porque...

-¿Van a venir o no? -Al parecer ambos habian tardado demasiado pues Osomatsu habia regresado algo molesto de ser abandonado por ambos hermanos. -¿Que estan haciendo?

-Nada, solo hablabamos de como cuidar a la mascota de la clase. -Karamatsu le regalo una sonrisa a Osomatsu el cual le sonrio de regreso. Ichimatsu se enojo de sobremanera por eso. _¿Porque quiere quedar bien con Osomatsu-niisan con tanta insistencia?_

-Muy bien pensado Karamatsu, pero creo que Ichimatsu es bastante capaz de mantener un animal con vida por unos dias.

Ichimatsu se sonrojo levemente al escuchar el comentario de su hermano mayor.

-Si... es cierto. -Karamatsu fruncio levemente los labios mas sin embargo volvio a sonreirle al mayor. -Muy bien, vamonos.

-¡Vamos!

Los tres juntos bajaban la escalera hacia el tejado juntos mas al final de dicha escalera sus caminos se separaban.

-Yo me voy a la derecha.-Karamatsu señalo el camino detras de el con el pulgar un tanto resignado.

-Nosotros nos vamos por aca hacia el salon , nos vemos en casa Karamatsu! -Osomatsu e Ichimatsu comenzaron a caminar hacia el salon. Osomatsu se giro y comenzo a caminar de espaldas mientras se despedia de Karamatsu.- Nos vemos luego, Karamatsuuu, auch! Porque me pegas, Ichimatsu?!

-Por imbecil... -Y entre gritos del mayor y regaños del cuarto hermano sus voces se fueron desvaneciendo gradualmente mientras se alejaban para morir al girar en la esquina del pasillo.

-Tsk! Osomatsu se hubiera divertido mas conmigo. -Y con eso Karamatsu se comenzo a dirigir al club de teatro.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ichimatsu, ¿qué quieres hacer de grande? - Osomatsu caminaba con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza totalmente despreocupada de todo.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -Ichimatsu cargaba al cuyo de la clase en la cabeza mientras cargaba la jaula con ambos brazos.

-Bueno, onii-chan cree que serias un gran veterinario o algo así, ¿sabes? -Ichimatsu giro rapidamente el rostro hacia Osomatsu teniendo cuidado de no tirar al pequeño cuyo de su cabeza.

-Que buscas ganar con halagos, Osomatsu-niisan? -Ichimatsu entrecerro los ojos con recelo.

Osomatsu freno sus pasos haciendo que Ichimatsu tambien parara, comenzo a andar hacia el y tomo el pequeño cuyo entre sus manos para despues colocarlo en su propia cabeza sobre sus cabellos. -No busco nada en realidad... -Osomatsu dejo de mirar al gracioso cuyo que urgaba en sus cabellos para dirigir su mirada rojiza hacia Ichimatsu. Elevo su mano derecha hasta posicionarla en los cabellos del otro chico para despues revolverlos alegremente. -jajajaja

-¡Deja de hacer eso! -Ichimatsu habia agachado la cabeza ante la subita caricia que Osomatsu le estaba proporcionando y para ocultar el leve sonrojo que comenzaba a nacer en sus mejillas.

-Solo queria decir que pase lo que pase... -Osomatsu paro de revolver los cabellos contrarios y comenzo a retomar su camino. -Hagan lo que hagan... -Ichimatsu que aun no podia deshacerse del sonrojo se comenzo a quedar atras. -Estemos juntos o no... - ¿Acaso era nostalgia lo que sonaba en la voz de su hermano mayor? -Yo siempre los apoyare...

-Que mierda estas dici- Ichimatsu por fin habia logrado que su rostro volviera a su tono normal y habia girado para alcanzar a Osomatsu mas sin embargo la vista que tenia lo dejo sin palabras.

Su hermano mayor habia levantado la cabeza como mirando al cielo, mientras frotaba su nariz con el pequeño cuyo que ahora llevaba en sus manos, los rayos del atardecer le daban reflejos rojizos a sus cabellos que eran movidos por la suave brisa de aquel dia.

Podia sentir una calidez viajar por su torrente sanguineo , su mente nublarse por completo, era como si el mundo dejara de existir.

 _Ay, no..._

Ichimatsu no era demasiado estupido como para no darse cuenta del rumbo por el que iban sus emociones.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no podia ser cierto._

Acaso realmente estaba enamorado de Osomatsu?

No, imposible, acompañar a Todomatsu mientras veia sus novelas lo estaba haciendo alucinar con sentimientos que definitivamente no existian en el.

-Ibas a decir algo, Ichimatsu? - Osomatsu lo miraba confundido ya que llevaba alrededor de un minuto mirándolo entre confundido y asustado. -¿Estas bien?- Osomatsu hizo el amago de acercarse mas fue detenido por la voz del cuarto hermano.

-Estoy bien, sigamos.

-¿Ichimatsu? Oe, Ichimatsu, ¡espérame! - Osomatsu corrio hasta logras alcanzar al chico de sudadera morada.

Y juntos entre bromas y sentimientos confundidos retornaron juntos a casa.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Tadaima!- Karamatsu entraba por la puerta principal en el momento en que Choromatsu pasaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

-Oh, bienvenido Karamatsu-niisan, has visto a Todomatsu? Aún no ha llegado y hoy no tiene club de cocina. ** - Choromatsu se miraba ligeramente preocupado por el menor de los sextillizos.

-Oh, me dijo que saldría con unas chicas de la clase 2-C, al parecer son sus kohais del club de cocina.

-Ah, ya veo. Comenzaba a preocuparme. -Choromatsu se veía mucho mas tranquilo. -Iba por unas peras, quieres una?

-Si, gracias. Ya están los demas aquí? -Karamatsu se quitaba los zapatos mientras escuchaba la voz alta de su hermano quien yacía en la cocina.

-Osomatsu e Ichimatsu están arriba jugando con la mascota del salón, Jyushimatsu tenía practica de beisbol, solo faltabas tú y Todomatsu que no sabía dónde estabas. - Karamatsu paro lo que hacía por un segundo para fijar la vista hacia las escaleras que subían hacia el cuarto donde al parecer estaban Osomatsu e Ichimatsu.

-Me voy adelantando a subir, Choromatsu.

-Eh? Ah, sí , claro.

Cuanto tiempo llevarían en casa esos dos? Estaría ya Choromatsu cuando llegaron? O estuvieron solos?

Karamatsu subía los escalones rápidamente mientras millones de pensamientos pasaban por su mente. Abrió la puerta corrediza rápidamente solo para encontrar a Osomatsu leyendo una revista con el cuyo en su cabeza y a Ichimatsu haciendo sus deberes.

-Ah! Karamatsu, ya llegaste. Bienvenido a casa. -Osomatsu levanto la mirada para sonreírle a su hermano menor.

Ichimatsu se mantuvo en silencio observando los movimientos del segundo hermano.

-Sí, acabo de llegar. Veo que te diviertes con la mascota del salón.

-Si! Al parecer le gusto estar en mi cabello porque de ahí no ha querido bajar. -Osomatsu reía alegremente mientras alzaba la mano para acariciar al susodicho animal.

Karamatsu acerco la mano a los cabellos de su único hermano mayor para acariciar a la pequeña mascota. -Eres bastante lindo.. -Karamatsu si bien miraba al pequeño roedor no se refería precisamente a el cuándo lo llamo lindo. Los dedos de Karamatsu empujaron al roedor para que cayera por la nuca de su hermano.

-Oh! Jajajaja cuidado pequeño amigo- Osomatsu no parecía enterarse de las intenciones de Karamatsu así que solo reía despreocupado.

Y todo esto era visto por un cada vez más malhumorado, Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu deslizo los dedos por los cabellos del mayor bajando por la nuca como si intentara seguir el camino del pequeño animal.

-Jajajaja, Karamatsu , eso hace cosquillas, jajajaja

Ichimatsu comenzaba a emitir un aura más obscura de lo normal.

 _Quien se cree que es para tocar lo que es mío?_

A la mierda la moral. Osomatsu era suyo. Lo había decidido en ese mismo instante y se lo haría saber al otro imbécil que tenía por hermano.

Ichimatsu comenzó a levantarse para cruzar algunas palabras (y golpes también) con el segundo hermano mas sin embargo Choromatsu entro a la habitación en ese momento.

-Traje las peras. Oh, Ichimatsu, estás haciendo tu tarea. Eso es bueno, que no sigas los pasos de nuestro inútil hermano mayor.

-Hay! A quien llamas inútil, eh, delegado de clase?

-Eso no es insulto, es un cargo importante, sabes?

-Como sea, quiero peras! Karamatsu sujeta al animal para que yo pueda pararme.

-Eh? Ah! Sí, claro! -Karamatsu llevaba la frente un poco perlada por sudor y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Mas el pequeño ceño fruncido al notar que no podría seguir acariciando a su hermano mayor. Tomo al pequeño animal entre las manos y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la mesa.

Osomatsu al ser tan vago solo rodo hasta situarse en ella.

-Oe, Ichimatsu, no quieres peras? -Osomatsu miro al cuarto hermano con la boca llena de pequeñas rebanadas de su fruta favorita.

-N..no... yo... saldre un momento! -Ichimatsu corrio hacia la puerta de la habitacion y la abrio estrepitosamente para correr hacia la puerta principal.

-Tadaihustle! Ah , Ichimatsu-niisan, vas a cagar al patio? -Jyushimatsu entraba a la casa despues de su practica de beisbol de ese dia solo para sorprenderse al ver a su hermano mayor correr hacia la calle y perderse en esta en un minuto.

-Que le pasa a Ichimatsu? -Osomatsu pregunto a Karamatsu y Choromatsu mientras seguia comiendo peras.

-Tadaihustle! -Jyushimatsu habia llegado a la habitacion aun confundido por la actitud del cuarto hermano. -No creeran lo que vi hace unos momentos! -Jyushimatsu guardo silencio por unos segundos al notar levemente como su segundo hermano miraba de reojo al primero.

-Que fue lo que viste, Jyushimatsu? -Choromatsu parecia ser el unico realmente interesado pues Karamatsu intercalaba entre el primer hermano y el suelo y Osomatsu si bien miraba a Jyushimatsu su mirada solo transmitia aburrimiento.

-A Ichimatsu-niisan! -La sonrisa del quinto hermano crecio tiernamente, pues era bien sabido por los demas que Ichimatsu era el mejor amigo de Jyushimatsu.

-Jyushimatsu, somos hermanos y vivimos juntos, lo ves todos los dias. -Osomatsu rodo los ojos.

-Pero ... nunca lo habia visto correr.- Osomatsu dejo de comer, Karamatsu alzo la mirada y Choromatsu abrio los ojos de manera desmesurada.

-Ichimatsu... corrio? -Osomatsu no podia creer lo que escuchaba.- Hablamos del mismo Ichimatsu que siempre reprueba deportes?

-El mismo Ichimatsu que prefiere morir asesinado antes que correr por su vida? -Karamatsu estaba sumamente extrañado.

-Bu...bueno, quiza Ichimatsu tenia sus motivos.

-Si...quiza. -Jyushimatsu miro a Karamatsu al momento de decir eso para luego volver a sonreir con normalidad y disponerse a comer peras.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

Ichimatsu jadeaba mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas. Sus pulmones le dolian como nunca.

Habia salido corriendo sin pensar en nada y sus pies ahora lo estaban matando.

Habia estado a punto de golpear al segundo hermano solo porque este habia tocado a Osomatsu.

Se habia puesto celoso.

 _Soy una mierda._ -Lagrimas amargar comenzaron a inundar los ojos de Ichimatsu mientras los recuerdos de su infancia llegaban a el.

Recuerdos donde un Osomatsu de 10 años lo ayudaba a enfrentar sus miedos.

Recuerdos de un pequeño Osomatsu alentandolo a hacer lo que queria.

Recuerdos felices, recuerdos tristes. Manchados ahora por un amor impuro que fluia en su ser.

-Estoy enamorado de Osomatsu-niisan... estoy enamorado de mi hermano mayor... de alguien que tiene mi mismo rostro... Lo siento... Lo siento tanto...perdoname... nii-san -Las lagrimas creaban pequeños riachuelos que iniciaban en los ojos del cuarto hermano para finalmente morir al caer por su barbilla.

-Nadie debe saberlo... nadie debe enterarse nunca. -Ichimatsu seco sus ojos con la manga de su sudadera mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura sin mucho exito.

-MIERDA! -Ichimatsu corrio a la pared de un edificio en el lugar donde se encontraba y comenzo a golpear el muro. -MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA! -La sangre corria con libertad desde sus nudillos, manchando y tiñendo todo a su paso.

Comenzo a jadear y a sentir el dolor proveniente de las magulladas manos.

-Que clase de mierda soy?

Se deslizo hacia el suelo para quedar de rodillas , dejando que la sangre y las lagrimas salieran de su cuerpo junto con el dolor y la confusion que sentia.

-Quisiera morirme ahora mismo...

-ichimatsu... -Ichimatsu levanto la mirada del suelo para intentar ubicarse en donde estaba , y porque juraria que escucho a alguien llamarlo.

-Ichimatsu! -La voz se acercaba y los latidos de su corazon aumentaban de ritmo...

-Sal , Ichimatsu! -Reconoceria esa voz inclusive en el mismisimo infierno.

-Todos estan preocupados! -Porque el dueño de esa voz lo estaba arrastrando al infierno.

-Osomatsu-niisan... -Ichimatsu se levanto del suelo y salio del pequeño callejon donde se encontraba solo para ver la espalda de su hermano mayor quien lo buscaba por todos lados en aquella calle cerca del distrito comercial.

Siempre era asi... Osomatsu-niisan era como la estrella mas brillante del firmamento. Iluminando la obscuridad de todos.

-AH! AHI ESTAS! -Osomatsu volteo justo en el momento exacto para verlo parado en la entrada de aquel callejon. -Te ves de la mierda, Ichi.

La resolucion llego a su mente al ver el rostro ligeramente preocupado de su hermano.

-Tenemos la misma cara asi que tu tambien te ves como mierda entonces. -Le esconderia aquel enfermizo sentimiento a su hermano mayor.

-Jajajaja, para nada. Onii-chan es el mas apuesto de los seis -La sonrisa deslumbrante de Osomatsu no hizo mas que hacer que su corazon se estrujara y su mente se turbara.

-Si tu lo dices...

-Ichimatsu...

-Que?

-Volvamos juntos a casa. - Osomatsu revolvio los cabellos de Ichimatsu en una clara señal de que fuera lo que fuera que lo agobiara el no preguntaria. Pero lo apoyaba en todo.

-Vamos...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES**

Ichimatsu era el ultimo en levantarse del futon aquel dia, giro la vista esperando encontrarse con alguien mas pero fue en vano.

Escucho el leve sonido de los acordes de la guitarra venir de el techo y supo que Karamatsu estaba haciendo el idiota de nuevo.

-Tsk! Muerete de una vez.

Ichimatsu estaba de bastante mal humor , habia soñado con aquel recuerdo de nuevo y no es como que eso lo pusiera muy feliz.

 _Ojala hubiera logrado matar lo que siento._

-Todo seria mas facil si Osomatsu-niisan no fuera mi hermano, o sino existiera.

Lastima para Ichimatsu que su deseo se haria realidad...

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **ANDO MUY APURADA ESCRIBIENDO ESTO Y OTRAS COSAS Y QUERIA DAR UN ANUNCIO:**

 **PUBLICARE ALGO LLAMADO COMPLEMENTO QUE EN SI NO ES UN FIC O LIBRO CON UNA HISTORIA EN ESPECIFICA SINO QUE COMO SU NOMBRE LO INDICA ES EL COMPLEMENTO PARA ENTENDER MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **EJEMPLO: BLOOD LOVE - OSOTODO**

 **EN ESE FIC VEMOS COMO OSOMATSU ES UN VAMPIRO Y COMO ES SU REENCUENTRO CON LOS OTROS NINIS , PERO ESTO PASA CUANDO YA ES UN VAMPIRO, BUENO, EN COMPLEMENTO HABRA UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT DE COMO FUE QUE SE CONVIRTIO.**

 **EJEMPLO DOS: EL INCIDENTE QUE COMENZO CON TODOKO. (GIRLMATSUS)**

 **EN EL FIC VEMOS QUE LAS GRILMATSUS YA SON PAREJA DE LOS NEETS, MAS NUNCA EXPLIQUE EL COMO FUE QUE COMENZARON LA RELACION Y PUES EN COMPLEMENTO HABRA UN ONE-SHOT PARA CADA SHIP DONDE VEREMOS COMO COMENZARON A SALIR, ADEMAS DE ILUSTRACIONES DE ALGUNAS ESCENAS , NOTAS MIAS , QUE ME INSPIRO A ESCRIBIR CADA COSA, ETC.**

 **ESTO ES PARA QUE PUEDAN COMPRENDER MEJOR LO QUE ESCRIBO Y NO SERAN SOLO DE ESOS DOS FICS, SINO DE TODOS.**

 **BUENO, ESO SERIA TODO. SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA DIGANMELO UVU.**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO 3**


	3. Donde comienza el amor? (Karamatsu)

**DONDE COMIENZA EL AMOR? (KARAMATSU)**

Karamatsu con tan solo 10 años se definia a el mismo como un buen hermano . Ayudaba a sus hermanos menores siempre que podia e inclusive intentaba ayudar a su unico hermano mayor con la pesada carga que ese titulo llevaba.

Karamatsu siempre creyo que el era realmente la mano derecha de Osomatsu, mas sin embargo dejaba que Choromatsu disfrutara del titulo solo porque este deseaba serlo.

Pero habia algo que Karamatsu no queria compartir con nadie. Algo por lo que Karamatsu estaba dispuesto a ser catalogado como un hermano mayor egoista.

Karamatsu no queria compartir a su hermano mayor , Osomatsu.

A su corta edad Karamatsu ya era capaz de saber lo que estaba bien y mal. Sabia que ser egoista era algo malo, mas no es como si pudiera evitarlo.

-Choromatsu! Vamos a jugar! -Hablando del rey de Roma.

Osomatsu corria alegremente por aquel parque jugando al tercer hermano.

 _Osomatsu deberia estarme buscando a mi._

Karamatsu nego fervientemente ante el rumbo que sus propios pensamientos estaban tomando.

 _Mejor ire a cuidar a los menores._

Y dando un ultimo vistazo a Osomatsu quien reia alegremente con Choromatsu emprendio el camino a buscar a los otros tres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karamatsu Matsuno tenia ya 15 años. Era un adolescente hecho y derecho quien amaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, ver peliculas viejas, y el teatro.

En ese momento caminaba por los pasillos del recinto escolar.

Donde se habia metido el?

Karamatsu miraba por todos lados buscando a la persona que usaba una sudadera roja debajo del uniforme escolar.

Acababa de salir del club de teatro y habia una tradicion no escrita que decia que ambos hermanos mayores llegaban con los menores pero se iban ellos dos juntos siempre.

Siempre.

Nunca habian faltado a esa tradicion.

Mientras caminaba Karamatsu pensaba en lo alegre que era al saber que el mayor de todos ellos solo se apoyaba en el, si bien aun pasaba mucho tiempo con Choromatsu era con el de sudadera azul con quien Osomatsu se desahogaba.

Era algo que simplemente lo hacia sentir orgulloso de si mismo, como si fuera alguien sumamente importante para el de sudadera roja.

 _Ah, sigo siendo bastante egoista~_

Doblo al final del pasillo quedando de frente a las escaleras que se dirigian al tercer piso.

Era bastante tarde y las clases ya habian finalizado asi que el lugar estaba bastante desierto. Excepto por dos personas quienes al parecer hablaban a media escalera.

Alguna vez han sentido el instinto de esconderse para no interrumpir a alguien?

Algo asi sintio Karamatsu al lograr distinguir que una de las personas era Osomatsu.

 _Es acaso... una confesion?_

Un escalofrio lo recorrio entero, sus manos comenzaron a sudar , e inclusive su respiracion se volvio irregular.

Acaso eso que sentia... era miedo?

 _No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no...NO!_

Karamatsu conocia a su hermano mayor, sabia que sin imporrtar si tenia novia este nunca dejaria a sus hermanos de lado...

Nunca los dejaria...

Nunca lo dejaria a el...

La humedad que salia de sus ojos lo confundio de sobremanera, el sabia que era egoista cuando sobre el mayor se trataba , mas sin embargo no entendia a que venia ese dolor profundo y punzante que habia en su pecho.

Esta bien que quisiera a su hermano , pero tampoco era el fin del mundo si el conseguia novia, cierto?

Unos pasos veloces le advirtieron que alguna de las dos personas que hablaban en la escalera se acercaba hacia su refugio a gran velocidad.

Karamatsu logro distinguir el rostro lloroso de la chica quien corrio por el pasillo pasandolo de largo, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera notado ahi.

Entonces... la rechazo...

-Ah~ Que flojera~ ... Mmh? Karamatsu?

La voz de su hermano mayor lo saco de su ensoñacion abruptamente , giro el rostro hacia el mayor de los seis olvidando por completo las lagrimas que aun no se detenian.

-AH! Estas bien? Paso algo? -Osomatsu, quien solia ser pesimo al lidear con personas llorando estaba nervioso, aunque odiara admitirlo, ver a sus hermanos menores llorar siempre lo preocupaba de sobremanera.

-Si, estoy bien... -Karamatsu intentaba no mirar al preocupado chico asi que no fue capaz de notar el momento en que Osomatsu se acercaba a el para encerrarlo en un calido y fraternal abrazo, sorprendiendo asi a Karamatsu.

-Sabes que puedes decirle cualquier cosa a onii-chan, sabes? -Una traviesa mano se poso en los cabellos del segundo para revolverlos levemente, logrando dejarlo tan despeinado como a Ichimatsu.

-No es nada, es solo que... no me quede con el papel protagonico de la obra... -Karamatsu preferia mil veces mentirle a su hermano sobre la razon de su llanto antes de decirle que ni el mismo sabia pero que pensaba que tenia algo que ver con el.

-Karamatsu... -Osomatsu separo su cuerpo del menor haciendo que en el segundo un frio incomodo lo invadiera, dandose cuenta de cuanto amaba la calidez que desprendia el mayor. - Tu eres mil veces mejor actor que todos esos imbeciles, deja que onii-chan se encargue.

Un tenue sonrojo invadio las mejillas del segundo al escuchar el halago del mayor.

-Que es lo que planeas hacer, Osomatsu?

-Solo hablare con Atsushi, el es el que reparte los papeles y me debe unos favores.

-En realidad no creo que yo sea tan buen actor como para el papel principal.

Las manos de Osomatsu se posaron a ambos lados de su rostro calentando aun mas las mejillas del chico de azul.

-Karamatsu, enserio, deja de despreciarte tanto a ti mismo, si yo digo que eres un gran actor es porque lo eres, punto!

-Bien , bien. Me rindo.

-Muy bien! Ahora, vamonos a casa. Los demas ya deben estar esperando por nosotros.

Ambos chicos emprendieron camino hacia la salida del recinto escolar, cuando antes de salir Karamatsu se atrevio a preguntar por aquello que lo habia desequilibrado tanto emocionalmente.

-Oe, Osomatsu... la chica de hace rato, se te confeso?

-Hm? Karamatsu-kun acaso nos estaba espiando? -Osomatsu sonreia burlonamente al mirar al segundo quien avergonzado no pudo sostener la mirada del mayor por mucho tiempo.

-Para nada, es solo que de ida al corredor los vi.

-Ah, pues si , se me confeso. -La voz de Osomatsu sonaba inclusive aburrida ante ese hecho.- Pero la rechaze.

-Ah, ya veo... puedo preguntar porque?

-Pues , tener una novia seria algo molesto ahora mismo, ademas, no tendria mucho tiempo para ella, ya sabes, con eso de acompañar a Jyushimatsu a practicar beisbol, ayudar a Ichimatsu con los gatos, ser la mula de carga de Todomatsu cuando va de compras, escuchar los laaaaaaaaargos sermones sobre responsabilidad de Choromatsu y el irme contigo a casa. No podria hacer todo eso, sabes. -El tono jocoso del mayor era como el de un niño quien intenta explicarte algo tan claro como el agua . -Prefiero pasarme el tiempo con ustedes.

Y sonrio.

Sonrio tan deslumbrantemente como el sol. Con aquella sonrisa que podia iluminar toda una habitacion , aquella sonrisa despreocupada que siempre le transmitia un "Todo estara bien"

Y ambos emprendieron camino a casa, caminando hombro con hombro en señal de apreciacion fraternal.

 _Quiza, yo este enamorado de Osomatsu._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **5 años despues.**

Karamatsu miraba su reflejo de manera egocentrica como siempre, todos los hermanos ya habian despertado con excepcion de Ichimatsu quien aun dormia placidamente en el futon.

-Karamatsu~ Onii-chan se siente aburrido.

Osomatsu rodeo el cuerpo de su hermano menor desde atras apoyando su rostro en el hombro del narcisista chico.

Karamatsu sintio su corazon revolotear como lo venia haciendo desde hacia cinco años.

Cinco largos años callando un amor enfermizo.

-Hm, _my dear burazza come with me_ al techo. Deleitemos a la gente componiendo una balada que refleje el gran amor que sentimos.

Osomatsu solto al segundo solo para tirarse al suelo mientras giraba en el piso debido a lo doloroso que podia resultar su hermanito.

-AY , QUE DOLOR! MIS COSTILLAS! ME DUELEN! AH! Se rompieron.

-Estas bien , _burazza_?!

-Eh, ah , si. Creo que paso de ayudarte con tu cancion. - El mayor comenzo a urgar su nariz de manera desinteresada mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otra direccion.

-Yo... lamento ser tan doloroso... -Karamatsu lucia verdaderamente afectado por el hecho de lastimar a su hermano de manera inconsciente.

-Karamatsu, esta bien. No necesitas cambiar el como eres. Si tu te sientes comodo, por mi esta bien.

Deja de ser tan bueno, solo logras que me enamore mas de ti.

Osomatsu desordeno los cabellos del menor mientras sonreia despreocupadamente. -Ademas, tu papel en la familia es el de ser el doloroso, para que onii-chan sobresalga mas.

 _Tu ya sobresales sin mi ayuda, darling._ -Karamatsu tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que su propia lengua lo traicionara y soltara sus pensamientos.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza al ser abierta los distrajo, era Todomatsu quien entraba a la habitacion tan distraido con su celular como siempre.

-Aun no despierta Ichimatsu? -El de rojo dirigio la vista al chico de rosa quien ni siquiera se molestaba en levantar la mirada.

-No, al parecer llego tarde ayer de alimentar a los gatos o algo asi.

-Mmm, ya veo. Ire a levantarlo, o sino Jyushimatsu se comera todo el desayuno. -El mayor de los seis estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando el menor de los seis le dio una sutil advertencia.

-Realmente quieres acercarte a un Ichimatsu-niisan de mal humor porque lo despertaron?

El escalofrio que recorrio a los dos mayores fue suficiente como respuesta silenciosa a la pregunta de Totty.

-Bien, onii-san a decidido ser un buen hermano y dejar dormir mas a Ichimatsu.

-Sabia decision _burazza._ -El segundo hermano bajo el espejo para levantarse e ir hacia donde siempre guardaba su guitarra. -Yo ire a tocar un poco en el techo, escuchare la voz del viento quien me susurrara sus historias de amores incomprendidos.

-Diviertete. - El de rojo ya se habia tirado en el piso y hojeaba un manga que encontro por ahi.

-Muerete por favor, Karamatsu-niisan. -Todomatsu no se molesto siquiera en levantar la mirada del movil.

Karamatsu salio de la habitacion con el instrumento en manos, haria lo que siempre hacia: Componer canciones de amor que nunca serian escuchadas por la persona que amaba.

Canciones que solo el viento escucharia y enviaria a oidos de Osomatsu, rogandole a toda divinidad celestial que el amor floreciera en el corazon de su hermano asi como tambien lo habia hecho en su corazon.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Lamento que fuera tan corto :C , pero era necesario DX , no puedo poner todo el sentir de Karamatsu solo en un cap porque sino los demas serian muy simples :C

Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir xD , eh estado ocupada con mil cosas ;-; y me han agarrado bloqueos terribles ...PEROOOOOOOOOOO, esta semana empezamos "The second place isn´t so bad" que es de la relacion de Karamatsu con cada uno de sus hermanos, y tambien complemento! :D

No puedo decirles un dia exacto porque aun no se que dia gvngergnr , pero si es esta semana uvu.

Nos leemos luego :3


	4. Amor o porno?

**Estoy enamorado o solo quiero ver porno?**

Osomatsu mantenia la puerta del baño cerrada firmemente. Tenia la cabeza inclinada en el vater mientras con una mano tocaba su vientre.

-Ugh... No vuelvo a beber nunca. -Todas las semanas sin embargo decia lo mismo, y lo peor de caso es que solo el se embriagaba asi.

OSEA , LITERAL!

Sus hermanos , tan insensibles como siempre no querian acompañarlo.

\- Los odio...

Un suave sonido en la puerta llamo su atencion, logrando que su odio irracional y momentaneo tomara otro rumbo.

-Osomatsu-niisan, vas a apestar el baño si sigues vomitando. -La voz monotona de Ichi lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Bastardo insensible... -susurro en lo que el suponia era un tono bajo.

-Puedo oirte. -Que al parecer no era lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado.

-Ese es el punto... -Mintio.

-Bien, creo que entonces debo romper todas las revistas porno de Osomatsu-niisan.

Volteo asustado en direccion a la puerta. Una cosa es molestarlo a el, a su integridad, a su cuerpo o a su familia. Y otra cosa es meterse con su porno.

-ICHIMATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -Nunca en su vida se habia movido a una velocidad como aquella, juraria que en menos de un segundo todo a su alrededor se habia convertido en un borron mientras corria al baño , abria la puerta y tacleaba al cuarto hermano. -NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR LAS COSSAS DE ONIICHAN!

En cambio Ichimatsu aun procesaba como de un segundo a otro tenia a su hermano mayor sentado sobre el con el rostro acalorado haciendo un adorable puchero. Sus manos se movieron por inercia colocandose en la cintura de este empujandolo a su propio miembro sonriendo malevolamente.- No sabia que Osomatsu-niisan estaba tan necesitado de cariño.- Sabia que aquello estaba jodidamente mal, despues de todo estaba disfrutando el tener el trasero del mayor sobre su miembro el cual comenzaba a despertarse lentamente, mas mentiria si dijera que una pequeña parte de su cabeza no le decia que lo tocara un poco mas. -Acaso en realidad estabas masturbandote en el baño, O-S-O-M-A-T-S-U-N-I-S-S-A-N~ -Canturreo el menor disfrutando de ver el rostro del mayor enrojecerse muchisimo mas.

-I-i-ichimatsu, esto no es divertido. -El mayor no entendia realmente que hacia Ichimatsu, mas un pequeño gemido salio de sus labios al sentir como la mano del menor comenzaba a deslizarse hacia su retaguardia. -ICHIMATSU!

Un golpe en el pasillo lo hizo voltear solo para ver el rostro de Karamatsu mirandolos bastante molesto, eso lo desconcerto bastante pues el segundo siempre habia sido el mas amable de los seis asi que era bastante dificil hacerlo enojar a ese punto.

-Que mierda estas haciendo , Ichimatsu? ...- El tono de Karamatsu le estremecio, sonaba tan molesto que temia que este intentara golpear al cuarto, o a el...

-No es obvio? Juego con lo que es mio? - Miro retadoramente al segundo mientras apretaba un poco el agarre en el mayor.

-Disculpa? -Osomatsu indignado quizo darle un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando el era propiedad de alguien?

-Eres MI hermano mayor, no? Eso te hace mio , asi que callate.

-Oh... - Eso tiene bastante sentido. - Penso el mayor.

Una sonrisa forzada en el rostro del de azul le hizo sentir un mal presentimiento. -En ese caso el tambien es mio,no? -Comenzo a acercarse a ellos. -Asi que yo tambien puedo jugar con MI Osomatsu. - Al llegar a su lado jalo el brazo del mayor levantandolo del regazo de Ichimatsu y apegandolo a su cuerpo.

-No te atrevas , mierdamatsu... -El rostro de Ichimatsu reflejaba que no estaba jugando para nada, se veia bastante enojado. Su rostro se crispo aun mas en el momento en que el segundo comenzo a acercar su rostro al del primero mientras una mano en su cintura hacia el intento de meterse bajo la sudadera de este.

Un golpe paro a Karamatsu, quien se volvio molesto hacia Ichimatsu mas el rostro desconcertado de este le dio a entender que no fue el.

-NO ENTIENDO DE QUE MIERDA HABLAN! -Osomatsu no era muy conocido por su paciencia laa cual perdio subitamente al sentir que ambos hermanos menores se burlaban de el.- USTEDES DOS SON MUY RAROS! -Le dio un golpe tambien a IChimatsu y comenzo a caminar en direccion a la habitacion azotando la puerta despues de entrar.

Ambos hermanos en el pasillo evitaban mirarse a la cara, la tension en el aire era demasiado palpable. El primero en romper el silencio fue el segundo quien miro serio al cuarto.

-No toques a Osomatsu, Ichimatsu..

-Porque no deberia? -El cuarto odiaba recibir ordenes del segundo mas la mirada furida que este le dio lo dejo congelado en el suelo por unos momentos.

-Porque el es mio. -El segundo comenzo a caminar en direccion a la habitacion donde el mayor habia entrado.

El cuarto conmenzo a bajar la cabeza, quiza era mejopr asi , el no creia poder ganarle al segundo despues de todo el solo era basura no combustible, pero habia algo en si que le pedia por una vez no solo bajar la cabeza y dejar ir algo que queria para si mismo.

-No voy a entregarte a Osomatsu-niisan, Mierdamatsu. -Hablo con voz firme comenzando a levantarse del suelo.

Karamatsu giro para quedar de frente al cuarto sonriendo levemente.- Entonces que Osomatsu decida.

-Me parece perfecto.

Osomatsu estaba tirado sobre el sofa escondiendo el rostro entre las almohadas, sentia su cintura quemar en donde Ichimatsu lo habia tocado, y sus labios escozer como si se hubieran quedado anhelando aquel beso que parecia que Karamatsu le daria, pero eso era imposible, no? Despues de todo solo eran hermanos, quiza solo querian molestarlo...

Entonces porque su corazon latia tan aprisa solo al recordarlo?

Quiza... estuviera enamorado?

.

.

.

-Nop~ Imposible, mi unico amor es Totoko-chan! -Se levanto con toda la disposicion de ir a la tienda de videos, quiza todo era porque necesitaba pasar tiempo con sus novias.

Y asi , Osomatsu se fue sin saber la guerra que acababa de desatarse entre el segundo y cuarto hermano.


	5. Una guerra silenciosa

Una guerra silenciosa.

Últimamente todo era extraño para el.

Y estaba completamente seguro que sus otros tres hermanos menores lo notaban.

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu últimamente parecían querer acapararlo totalmente, y no es que no le gustara la atención; al contrario, eso era algo que disfrutaba... pero no a ese punto.

Todo empezó desde ese día en el cuarto.

Cuando volvió de la tienda de video Karamatsu se acerco a el para tomarle la mano y besársela como si fuera una jodida chica.

-Bienvenido a casa, Osomatsu. -Le había susurrado contra la piel de su mano el segundo.

-Karamatsu... se puede saber que mierda estas haciendo al llenar mi mano de tus babas? -Intento poner una cara que reflejara total disgusto aunque si era sincero no le había molestado como debería.

-Sabes, Osomatsu, últimamente he estado pensando en que quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo, empezando por hoy, a las 7 quizá, podríamos ir al cine.

-Karamatsu, si te sientes solo de amor puedes rentarte una novia...

-Niisan no le gustaría ser mi novi- Un golpe certero en la cabeza lo callo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-KARAMATSU?! OE! KARAMATSU! NO TE DARE RCP! - Alzo la mirada buscando el lugar desde donde había venido el golpe encontrándose con la mirada inclusive mas sombría del cuarto hermano. -ICHIMATSU! NO PUEDES IR GOLPEANDO A LA GENTE!

-Pensé que era un insecto... - El hermano sombrío se acerco con el ceño fruncido al rostro del mayor. -Osomatsu - niisan ... vas a ir a una cita con Mierdamatsu?

-Eh? De que hablas Ichimatsu? Onii-chan se preocupa por ustedes pero tampoco tanto como para dejarse desvirgar por unos virgenes ninis como lo son ustedes.- Su voz temblo un poco al final, pues el menor habia aprovechado a acercarse lo suficiente como para pasar su nariz por la extension de su cuello.

-Mmm... Por ninguno? - Ichimatsu le dio una lenguetada en toda la extensión de la piel a la que tuvo acceso logrando sacar un grito de sorpresa al mayor.

-ICHI...ICHIMATSU! RESPETA MI ESPACIO PERSONAL! - Osomatsu se envolvio el cuerpo con ambas manos en clara muestra de que le negaba otro acercamiento, cosa que Ichimatsu decidio omitir acercandose nuevamente.

-Nii-san... somos sextillizos. El espacio personal no existe para nosotros, verdad?- Desde cuando su hermanito menor era tan lanzado hacia su persona? Y que era toda esta platica? Porque su corazon no dejaba de latir rápido?!

Su cabeza era un lio total, el menor comenzaba a acercarse mas y mas , casi podia sentir su aliento chocando con su rostro logrando que los labios se le secaran en señal de expectativa.

Expectativa de que?

Un fuerte dolor en su costado termino sacandolo de la burbuja que se habia formado alrededor de ellos dos y el cuerpo innerte del segundo.

Se levanto rapido sintiendo sus mejillas arder al sentir la necesidad que sus labios sentian, necesidad que todo le indicaba eran los labios del otro.

-Deja de bromear conmigo, Ichimatsu. Y ya que tu noqueaste a Karamatsu es tu deber llevarlo al futon.

-Y si no quiero.

-Hare lo mismo de la ultima vez.

El cuarto entrecerro los ojos mirandolo molesto mientras tomaba una de las piernas del segundo y comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia la habitacion. - Vas a pagarme por esa vez.

-Me vas a decir que no te gusto el catnip en tu comida?

-Te odio...

-Oh si, eso se nota. 

**KARAMATSU'S POV  
**

Sentia la cabeza dolerle y su cuerpo pesado. Como si hubiera sido golpeado con algo demasiado duro como para ser sano. Se incorporo en el futon desubicandose aun mas pues hasta donde el recordaba estaba hablando con Osomatsu en la entrada.

Miro a ambos lados notando que sus hermanos dormian placidamente ; genial, habia perdido su oportunidad de poder salir con el mayor.

Sentandose y sintiendose mas despierto giro el rostro para poder ver al susodicho.

Osomatsu dormia placidamente totalmente ajeno a todos los pensamientos obscenos que se formaban en su mente; y es que no podia evitarlo.

Deseaba demasiado al mayor, cada vez que estaba cerca suyo y su olor le llenaba las fosas nasales sentia a su bestia interior revolverse , incomoda por no poder salir, por no poder reclamar lo que era suyo.

Giro el rostro al otro lado para ver a Ichimatsu quien tambien dormia, fruncio el ceño, era mas que obvio que es lo que habia pasado.

Gracias a Ichimatsu el no habia podido tener una cita con Osomatsu.

Sin saber ademas que es lo que habria hecho en su inconsciencia quiza habia intentado ganarle al mayor.

La bestia de los celos se agito altanera.

Entonces era justo que el hiciera un movimiento, despues de todo esto era una guerra. Con ello en mente se levanto con sumo cuidado caminando hacia el mayor.

No iba a hacer gran cosa, despues de todo lo que el tenia preparado para su primera vez con Osomatsu haria demasiado ruido como para que sus hermanos no se despertaran, y el no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el mayor tapara sus gemidos placenteros, no señor.

Quedo justo en la cabeza de Osomatsu y se agacho pudiendo apreciar mejor los rasgos de su hermano; su blanca piel que se le antojaba suave y sedosa, sus largas pestañas, el sonrojo natural y delicado de sus mejillas.

Y sus labios.

Eran perfectos, solo mirarlos bastaba para secarle la boca en expectacion de poder tocarlos con los suyos propios, poder morderlos, lamerlos, imaginar como se sentiria sentir aquellos labios en su piel, envolviendo su miembro.

Un tiron en su parte baja fue la señal que necesito para despertar del trance erotico en el que se habia metido solo.

Acerco uno de los dedos a los labios del mayor sintiendo la textura en su yema.

Mio.

Todo era mio.

Agacho la cabeza hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia del rostro del dormido.

Con su lengua toco levemente sus labios. El sabor era inclusive mejor de lo que habia llegado a pensar siquiera.

Sello el beso sin poner mucha fuerza, pues si bien nada le gustaria mas que por fin poder besarlo con toda su pasion el mayor quiza se asustaria un poco. Dandole una ultima lamida se alejo sintiendo un frio en la nuca.

Frio que descubrio por que era.

El frio de saberte descubierto. 

Giro rapidamente el rostro topandose con la mirada interrogante y quiza asustada de su hermano menor. 

**ICHIMATSU'S POV**

Habia sentido a Mierdamatsu levantarse de su lado, mas el cansancio le hizo decidir no darle mas importancia de la necesaria.

Lo mas posible es que el segundo simplemente fuera al baño.

Y con ello en mente decidio seguir durmiendo.


	6. Ojos de reflejo expresivo

Jyushimatsu caminaba por la casa en inusual silencio, mantenía la vista baja con el firme propósito de no cruzar su mirada con la de nadie.

Si bien quiza los demas creian que el era alguien despistado eso no era realmente verdad. El siempre estaba al tanto de todo, despues de todo era quien mas los observaba.

-Jyushimatsu, estas bien? - El segundo hermano se acerco a el sujetandolo por el hombro. -Creo que ultimamente has salido mas de casa, no es asi? Ya casi no te veo.

El quinto hermano asintio energeticamente. -He estado practicando mas beisbol, Hustle Hustle!

-Vaya, yo creia que era por algo mas, burazza.

Esta vez nego fuertemente. -Karamatsu-nissan debe estar cansado nada mas. -Jyushimatsu paso saliva intentando que este creyera lo que le decia.

No podia evitar recordar lo que habia visto dias antes: Karamatsu-nissan besando a Osomatsu-nissan.

Al principio creyo ver mal, o quiza que seguia soñando pero entonces el segundo lo miro, con la desesperacion y hambre reflejada en su mirada.

Se erizo, totalmente. Como si su cuerpo reaccionara a una especie de peligro inminente que estuviese frente suyo, tal fue la reaccion que fingio seguir dormido y no haber visto nada.

Osomatsu-nissan estaba hundiendose en algo grande, y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

-Jyushimatsu, tierra a Jyushimatsu. -Una mano paso frente a sus ojos regresandolo al presente.- Todo bien, my little burazza? Te quedaste muy pensativo.

El de amarillo no pudo evitar pensar que de alguna forma eso sonaba a una extraña amenaza.

-Estaba pensando en invitar a Ichimatsu-nissan a jugar! -Una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en los labios del mayor.

-Me parece una buena idea, despues de todo, Osomatsu e Ichimatsu llevan mucho rato en el salon, le hara bien el aire.

-No seria mejor tambien invitar a Osomatsu-niisan?

-No. -La voz firme de Karamatsu dejaba en claro que no aceptaria una replica. -Yo invitare a Osomatsu.

Con paso firme comenzo a caminar hacia la sala seguido de cerca de un Jyushimatsu que si bien actuaba como siempre, sabia muy bien que todo se estaba descontrolando.

-Osomatsu! -Hablo Karamatsu abriendo la puerta corrediza encontrando un lugar vacio. -No... estan...

Jyushimatsu entro a la sala buscando alguna pista sobre sus dos hermanos mayores, pista que encontro en el tatami a modo de pequeña nota. - Dice que saldra con Ichimatsu a apostar un poco, que despues nos repondra el dinero que tomo.

Rojo.

Karamatsu vio todo rojo.

Y Jyushimatsu se dio cuenta, que pronto todo se iba a desbordar.


	7. Reclamo de Propiedad (Ichimatsu)

Osomatsu llevaba gran parte de la tarde con Ichimatsu, más concreto seria decir que se le había pegado como abeja a la miel.

-Ichimatchuuu, vamos al pachinko! -Susurro por tercera vez el mayor, ya bastante aburrido de ir de callejón en callejón alimentando gatos.

-Si tan aburrido estas deberías solo irte a casa. - Miro por sobre su hombro al mayor con la molestia reflejada en la mirada mientras internamente se golpeaba en un muro mental preguntándose porque no podía decir lo que realmente quería.

Osomatsu se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, con una mirada que el menor no supo leer o intentar averiguar lo que pensaba.

Seguro ahora se va a molestar a Mierdamatsu- Pensó de manera arisca el cuarto, logrando ponerse a sí mismo de pésimo humor; y es que, contra Karamatsu no tenía como pelear.

Ichimatsu no era una persona sociable o amable (al menos no directamente), no tenía amigos o ambiciones, no era carismático ni nada.

Solo una pieza de basura inútil e inmunda.

Notando ese decaimiento en su hermano menor, Osomatsu se lanzó a su espalda, aprovechando que él estaba agachado dejando pequeñas latas de comida de gato. - Pero yo quiero estar contigo, Ichimatsu.

Agradeciendo el no ser visto directamente, el de cabellos despeinados sintió el rostro comenzar a arder totalmente, imaginando que el mayor se lo decía con otro sentido, uno en donde él estaba enamorado de él, en que era reciproco lo que el sentía y donde no tenía que preocuparse porque su segundo hermano mayor estuviera detrás de él.

-Osomatsu... No me hare responsable de lo que pasara sino me sueltas. -Sentía claramente como su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido, sus manos sudar y comenzar a ser más consciente del calor que desprendía el cuerpo del mayor.

-Ah?! Me estas amenazando, Ichimatsu? -Tomándolo como un juego, el mayor presiono más su cuerpo sobre el ajeno, desbordando así las emociones del cuarto quien con cuidado y rapidez logro empujarlo hacia el suelo y colocarse el encima.

-Te dije que no me haría responsable...

-Ichimatsu, deja de bromear con onni-chan... -Osomatsu no pudo evitar que su voz tartamudeara un poco al sentir como el menor comenzaba a pegarse más y más a él. - Esto es incómodo...

-No estoy bromeando, Osomatsu. - Con el rostro serio y aquella mirada decidida que el cuarto hermano solo ponía algunas veces denotando que era un asunto serio e importante Osomatsu entendió que aquello era real, que el menor parecía ir enserio.

Pero... enserio ¿en qué?

-Ichimatsu, sino eres claro onni-san no entenderá que quieres decir.

-Te lo dejare en claro de una vez por todas, Osomatsu. -Sin reserva y sin pudor se lanzó a por los labios del mayor fundiéndose en un beso que solo podía ser descrito como salvaje. Tantos años reprimiendo el impulso de tener a su hermano mayor solo para el de una forma enfermiza y para nada fraternal, de tener que ver como el imbécil de Kusomatsu ponía sus manos sobre el cada que le plazca.

Ichimatsu no era una persona que fuera enserio, no iba por todo lo que quería a con todo, y normalmente se resignaba al fracaso; pero no con él. Porque él iba a reclamar al mayor como su propiedad.

Por otro lado la mente de Osomatsu parecía trabajar por primera vez en su vida a una velocidad increíble. Su mente intentaba aislar el hecho de sentir los dientes del menor morder levemente sus labios para procesar en que momento todo había acabado así. Intento negarse, claramente.

Porque el podría hacer y ser muchas cosas pero nunca se aprovecharía de sus hermanos o dejaría que hicieran algo que los tachara ante la sociedad, mas Ichimatsu parecía dispuesto a tomar absolutamente todo de él, y pese a intentar negarse a sentir su temperatura corporal subir la verdad es que no lo estaba logrando.

Estaba comenzando a sentir su cabeza nublarse y sus labios corresponder al que sería ya el tercer beso con su hermano menor* aunque claro esta las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes a las primeras dos. - I...ichi...matsu. -Odiaba verse así de expuesto o débil frente a cualquiera de sus hermanos y la verdad es que casi gemir el nombre del menor no era algo que él hubiese hecho de manera intencionada.

Por fin el cuarto hermano se dignó a dejarlo respirar soltando sus labios quien se quedó quieto unos segundos mientras se deleitaba la vista ante la vista que ofrecía el mayor sonrojado con aquel pequeño hilo de saliva que evidenciaba que el beso había sido real, que al fin se había atrevido a dar el paso para reclamarlo. - Eres tan erótico, Tontomatsu-niisan. - Menciono con burla en el "hermano"; porque no había nada que Ichimatsu repudiara mas ahora mismo que estar unido a Osomatsu con sangre.

-Basta... Tu broma ya fue demasiado lejos, Ichimatsu.

Para Ichimatsu los labios del mayor ya eran suyos pero necesitaba dejar constancia de aquello. No solo para que Karamatsu se diera cuenta, sino también para que el propio Osomatsu entendiera que ya no iba a contenerse y que él era suyo.

Desplazándose un poco comenzó a recorrer el cuello del mayor con los labios, depositando pequeños besos y lametones en la suave piel del chico de sudadera roja. -No bromeo, Osomatsu. - Mordió levemente la piel antes de succionar un poco buscando dejar una marca que contrastara con su piel. - Ya me canse de tener que pelear contra el idiota de Karamatsu por tu atención. - Metió una de sus manos debajo de la sudadera del mayor acariciando la suave piel de su abdomen. - Este es mi reclamo de propiedad.

 **NOTAS:**

 ***: No olvidemos esos hermosos dos besos que se dieron en el anime, lololol**

 **Había olvidado por completo subir esto la semana pasada y luego, para variar, me fui de viaje. Lol por eso ya me puse a escribir el próximo cap.;**

 **Ichimatsu, no te violes al niisan!**


End file.
